Odd x Jim: The Truth
by Odddellarfan
Summary: A story after the super comouter is turned off. Odd have a crush on Jim. And Jim have a secret too. What will happened next? Warning yaoi, lemon, don't read this if you hate yaoi. Rated M


Odd x Jim: the truth

A month after the gang turned off the super computer, everything is fine at kadic academy. Jeremie and Aelita are dating and Ulrich is dating with Yumi. Everyone already have a girl/boyfriend, except for Odd. Even he already date all girl at kadic, but that's only for a cover from Odd being gay. From the first time he be a student at kadic, he fall in love with Jim but he keep it as a secret.

One day, Ulrich talk to Odd asking why he's still single. And Odd replied, "Ulrich, you're the first friend of mine who must know."

"What am i must know?" replied ulrich.

"Well, actually... I'm gay, Ulrich." said Odd

"WHAT?!" Ulrich yelled at him.

"And i love jim, i don't know the right time to tell him that i love him so much." Answered Odd.

"Just make some trouble so you can get a detention. But, this time... Ugh i don't know. Just make some trouble infront him." said Ulrich with nerveously.

"and i know what i'm supposed to do. Thanks Ulrich, i swear I'll kiss you if you're gay too." replied Odd

"Odd, shut the fuck up!" said Ulrich, angrily.

"Just kidding, see ya Ulrich." and odd just run to the gym.

At gym, Odd see Jim do a wall climbing. And his sex imagination with jim came up.

"Della Robbia, can you pass me that?" said Jim after done with his wall climbing.

"what, this water?" said odd.

"yes" answered Jim

"wait a sec" said Odd but, he put some salt on Jim's water bottle and give it to jim.

"Della Robbia?! What the hell is this salt water?! 12 hours detention, now" said Jim with his angry voice

"Then, meet you in the detention room" said Odd and he run straight to the detention room.

In the detention room, as usual Odd sit on the front line and Jim just sit on the tacher desk and read a comic book. Hour by hour has passed away. And jim fall asleep. Then Odd smile hapily. He walk to the teacher's desk and stand next to jim. And Odd whispered to jim, "I love you, Jim." and Jim who still sleep answer Odd, "I love you too, Della Robbia." Those words make Odd surprised and scream "WHAT?!" and jim wake up from his sleep.

"What is this, Della Robbia?!" said jim shockly.

"You're gay, jim?" said Odd with strange expression.

"and what make you think that i'm gay?!" replied Jim.

"well, I'm whispered to your ear and said that i love you and you replied me with said that you love me too. That's enough envidence to make you as a gay guy." said Odd

"And you're gay too, Della Robbia?!" asked Jim.

"Yeah, I'm gay and i love you jim, with all of my heart." replied Odd.

"well, i think i must be honest too. Della Robbia, i have a crush on you since your first time at kadic. And i'm affraid to say that i love you." said Jim.

"Oh Jim, that so cute, and I have a crush on you since our first met." replied Odd

"Anyway Jim, we still have 5 hours detention...and... Do you want well..." continued Odd.

"Go to my room and we're booth make out? That's what you want to say?" said Jim

"Yeah, that was i meant" replied Odd

Then Jim kiss Odd on the lips gently. Odd moan in pleasure. They're booth stop. "So, my room then?" ask Jim. Odd not answering just give Jim a big smile. After that, they booth walk to Jim's room.

"Whoah, Jim! You're take a photo of me without my knowledge." said Odd

"Sorry then..." replied Jim guiltily.

"That's okay, i mean look at all the photo you take, this is amazing" said Odd amazingly.

"If you wouldn't mind at all, shall we continue our 'detention'?" ask Jim

"Sure!" replied Odd.

Then, Jim locked his room so nobody know about what is he doing with Odd. Odd and Jim start to kiss again but this time with more feeling. Odd feel that Jim's tongue is begging to come into Odd's mouth and he let Jim to tongue kiss him. They're booth moan in pleasure. They kiss for 10 minutes and then stop. Jim strip Odd's upper shirt at first with gently. After that, he pinch Odd's nipples and suck them one by one. Odd begin to moan again.

"Jim, you're good at this." said Odd in pleasure.

Jim is not answering. He start to lick the younger boy body, then he reached Odd's trousers and unzip it. The sound of the zipper make Odd say Jim's name with pleasure. Jim is surprised because Odd is not wearing underwear and he already hard.

"Nice dick you have down here, Della Robbia. And you have a purple pubes? That so unique." said Jim as he started to suck Odd's dick.

Odd feel he'll cum soon because Jim suck him really good. "Ah, Jim I'm cumming" and Odd blow his load inside Jim's hot mouth. Jim stand up and start to kiss Odd. Odd can feel his own cum flowing to his mouth from Jim. "That was so good, Jim." said Odd. "Yeah i know." replied Jim.

"Go, to the bed and lay down." Said Jim as he begin to strip himself. Odd see Jim's naked body really carefully thinking of how sexy his teacher was. "See something do you like, Della Robbia?" continued Jim.

"yes." replied Odd. "can i suck your dick, and your balls? It seems your balls have a massive load for me." continued Odd.

"Sure, it all yours." said Jim as he make his dick slap Odd's face. Odd start to suck it but he get choke. "what it is, Della Robbia?" asked Jim.

"It just your dick is too huge but I'll used to it and what is your dick size?" said Odd.

"It's 9.5 inch if you want to know." answered Jim

"Wow" said Odd as he start to deep throat Jim. Jim moan in pleasure and said Odd's name while he sucked by the younger boy. "Damn, he so good at this, and I'm gonna cum soon." said Jim on his mind. Odd start licking Jim's dick and suck his balls then go back to suck Jim. "DELLA ROBBIA, I'M CUMMING." then he blow his load into Odd's mouth and Odd drink Jim's load.

"Your seed so tasty, Jim" said Odd

"And I think there's still more." said Jim

"Fuck me then, Jim. I'm always dream of having sex with you." replied Odd.

"That was... Okay then." said Jim shockingly.

Then, Odd laying on the floor. Waiting for Jim.

"Do you want a doggy style sex?" asked Jim.

"Anything you want, honey." Said Odd as he begin to do a dog position. He spread his legs to show his asshole so Jim can fuck him easily. Then Jim start to lick Odd's tight hole. "Ah Jim, your tongue is really good." said Odd in pleasure. After Jim finish with licking his lover, then he start to fingering Odd. One finger then two fingers. Jim start the scissors motion and Odd start moaning in pleasure said Jim's name. Jim stop fingering Odd after he feel that Odd's hole already wide open. Jim give his dick and Odd's hole a lube.

"Are you sure about this, Della Robbia?" asked Jim as he aimed his dick to Odd's waiting hole.

"Sure, just fuck me. I'll used to your massive dick." said Odd.

"Then here we go!" replied Jim as he start to push his massive dick to Odd's tight hole and followed by Odd's scream.

"NNNNGGGGGGHHHHH, JIM IT'S FUCKING BIG." screamed Odd as his hole becoming wider.

Jim stop for a while. "Della Robbia, are you hurt?" asked Jim.

"I'll used to it, just continue." replied Odd and he start to crying because it so hurt for him.

"All in, Della Robbia." said Jim after a 5 minutes waste for let all of his massive dick inserted to Odd's hole.

"Then start to fuck me, Jim." replied Odd.

Jim start to fuck Odd slowly at first and then go faster in a rhythm. Odd cry, scream, and moaning in pleasure as Jim fuck him really hard. Odd said Jim's name everytime Jim hit his sweet spot. Odd's start to get another erection. Everytime Jim hit his sweet spot, he moaning in pleasure and get more harder.

"Shit Jim, I'm cumming soon" said Odd in pleasure.

"Me too, Della Robbia." answered Jim

"Jim please, cum inside me, feed my hungry ass with your seed." continued Odd.

"Sure." answerd Jim. And then, they're cumming mentioning booth names. Odd's load blow over the floor, and Jim blow inside Odd. After Jim cumming, he pull out his dick, and his cum leaked from Odd's hole and he start to lick clean Odd's asshole.

"Jim that was amazing, but I think I must go back to my dorm." said Odd

"but you can spend a night here, besides tomorrow is saturday." replied Jim.

"good idea, jimbo. Anyway can you call me Odd from now?" said Odd.

"Sure, Odd." answer Jim as Odd start to lay on Jim's bed and then Jim following him to the bed. They're still naked on the bed.

"I love you, Jimbo." said Odd before he go to sleep.

"I love you too, Odd" said Jim as he begin to hug Odd and give him a kiss on the forehead. And they're start to sleep naked together

-The End-


End file.
